


CoverArt for Dramione in Fragments by TycheSong

by SusanMarieR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Dramione in Fragments by TycheSong<br/>"A series of linked drabbles (one each chapter) that are Draco and Hermione Head Boy/Girl centric."</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Dramione in Fragments by TycheSong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TycheSong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TycheSong).
  * Inspired by [Dramione in Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11641) by TycheSong. 



[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=DramioneinFragmentsAO3copy_zps23495958.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is for a Work that is Archived at TheMapleBookshelf.


End file.
